


Sleepless in Los Angeles

by yehwellwhatever



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has trouble sleeping when he's at home in his own bed with his boyfriend by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Bed in the Un-themed #5 table, for mission_insane on LiveJournal.

David can fall asleep just about anytime, anywhere when he's on the road — even in the bus while it's rolling on the highway or graveled roads — but when he's at home and actually in his own bed for once, he almost never seems to be able to get a proper nights sleep. Tonight is definitely one of those nights where he won't get any proper sleep.

David has to squint against the harsh light of the digits as he looks over at the alarm clock on his bedside table. He can't hold back a deep sigh as it glares 02:37 in bright red at him. He lets out another frustrated sigh and moves from the bed as silently and smoothly as he possibly can, before he helps his boyfriend back to his pillow. David holds his breath for a few seconds when his boyfriend makes a distressed sound in his sleep before he settles on his side and nuzzles into the warmth that David left behind until all that's visible is the jet-black hair on the top of his head.

David can't help but stand by the bed and watch his boyfriend sleep for a moment. It's not until he's stood there long enough for it to be considered creepy if he gets caught that he takes a couple of steps back from the bed. They haven't seen each other for over a month because of overlapping schedules and David might have acted in a way that most people would call clingy during the last few days. He doesn't care what anyone thinks though, because he knows that it won't drive his boyfriend away no matter how clingy David becomes, what with him being the same way when he's the one who gets home from being away for weeks at a time.

When his boyfriend starts to snore softly, David can't hold back his smile as he finally walks out of the room. He contemplates making a cup of tea, but that will probably only serve to make it even more difficult to fall asleep any time soon. Instead he drags his feet as he moves into the living room and practically falls down on the chaise-long part of the couch.

David turns on the TV with the sound down so low that he has to strain to hear anything and flips the channels until he ends up on a movie he hasn't seen before. It's not even in English and he can barely see the subtitles without his contacts or glasses, but he's too tired to even try to figure out what language it is. He let's the actors on TV drone on and on, until he tunes out the words until they become nothing but a mindless noise.

David can feel his eyes start to droop as the couch shifts underneath him. "I woke up to a cold bed," his boyfriend says, his lips warm as they move over the now cool skin of David's neck. "Are you okay?" An equally warm hand makes its way underneath the hem of David's t-shirt to stroke over his soft belly. The action makes David shiver, he hadn't realized how cold he had gotten or how much he's missed the touch of his boyfriend's gentle hand until he had it back.

"I'm fine, Arch, I just couldn't sleep, that's all," David says before he places a gentle kiss in Archie's hair, messy from hours of sleep. "I didn't mean to wake you up in the middle of the night, babe. You should go back to bed," he adds as Archie yawns so wide against his chest that David can swear he hears Archie's jaw crack. The breath tickles his chest through the thin worn out cotton of his shirt.

"I'm comfortable here," Archie says into his shirt as he shifts even closer. He sounds half asleep again already. "Missed you while you were away." The rest of the words hangs in the air, unspoken. It's the same conversation they have every time one of them have been away for a longer period of time. It won't be the last time they have this conversation, but David thinks this might be a good time to bring up all the words that have been left unsaid for so long.

"I missed you, too," he settles on, as he feels Archie's breathing even out and his body growing heavier and more relaxed against him. "I missed you so damn much." All the words at the tip of his tongue will have to wait until they're both awake.

David closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to the feel of Archie's breath against his chest. It's nothing like the rocking of the bus and the angle is all wrong, half sitting up like this, but it's still more comfortable than their bed, which is too soft after weeks on the bus, and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

 **The End**


End file.
